An electric compressor in which an inverter device is integrated is used as a compressor of an air-conditioning unit to be mounted in an electric car, a hybrid car, or the like. In this integrated-inverter electric compressor, an inverter accommodating section is provided on the periphery of a housing that contains a compressor mechanism and an electric motor for driving the compressor mechanism, and the inverter device that converts high-voltage DC power supplied from a power supply unit into three-phase AC power and that supplies the three-phase AC power to the electric motor is installed in the inverter accommodating section. The inverter accommodating section is sealed by means of a cover member.
In general, the electric compressor used for a vehicle air-conditioning unit is mounted in the engine compartment of a vehicle. However, in the vehicle-mounted state, when the electric compressor is mounted at a position where access to the cover member, which seals the inverter accommodating section, is allowed, the cover member can be removed even if a safety measure is not taken, such as disconnecting a connector of a power supply cable connected to a high-voltage power source. Therefore, there is a risk of accidentally coming into contact with a high voltage when the cover member is removed while the high voltage is being applied to the inverter device.
Thus, a technology for ensuring safety when the cover member is removed has been proposed, in which an interlock mechanism is provided that automatically cuts off the high voltage supplied to the inverter device by removing a separate protective cover or an interlock plate provided on the upper surface of the cover member when a worker removes the cover member, sealing the inverter accommodating section, at the time of maintenance of the inverter device (for example, see PLT 1 and PLT 2).